Blackhawk (Quality Universe)
international terrorists, fake space aliens, real space aliens, 4th story, 5th story and other non-governmental entities. | Powers = | Abilities = * Blackhawk could fly any aircraft ever built. * Using no special equipment, Blackhawk could scale the outside of a tall office building. * Blackhawk crafted fake whiskers and make-up to impersonate a well-known Nazi fugitive. * Blackhawk can not only ride horses, but camels. * Blackhawk designed and built the CO2-generating effect into the exhaust from the Grumman Skyrockets, which extinguished one villain's "Flame Planes." He also was the original designer of the Flame Planes, which were virtually bulletproof. * Blackhawk once killed a tiger, with no weapons, and while tied up. He also has learned some Savate from Andre. 4th story * * Standing on a sidewalk, using a handgun, Blackhawk can kill an enemy sniper crouching atop a tall building. * At least over the telephone, Blackhawk could fool seasoned Japanese officers into believing him to be their commander. * Blackhawk spoke and understood the Shangshi dialect of Chinese, as well as Japanese, , and several other languages. Blackhawk can read Hieroglyphics, but only a little. 4th story * ** 1948: When a villain invented an electronic ray, which explosively converted water into hydrogen and oxygen, he used it to turn human beings (or anything containing water) into bombs, and robbed some banks. Blackhawk deduced how it worked, and reverse-engineered an antidote for the ray's effects. He and his team drank this concoction, and it worked. ** 1953: Blackhawk and his Squadron supervised an atom bomb test, for a weapon based on a principle discovered by Blackhawk. * On their return flights from their many international adventures, it was commonplace for the seven aviators of the Blackhawk Squadron to join their voices in a hearty chorus of their Blackhawk Anthem. * An Indian fakir taught Blackhawk how to seem to be dead. * Blackhawk was also a capable swordsman, and killed several villains, including the Badarstani leader of the Brotherhood of Assassins, and several Japanese military officers, and infantrymen, using swords. * Blackhawk once killed a lion, with a thrown rock. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Blackhawk's most preferred aircraft, during World War II, was a Grumman XF5F Skyrocket ground-attack fighter aircraft. After the war, he flew several early fighter jet warplanes, most notably North American F-86 Sabres, then Lockheed/Blackhawk F-90B and long-range interceptors. | Weapons = * On the ground he typically carried an M1/AI and an . | Notes = * Per , 1st story, in early 1955, Blackhawk is 6' 1", 180 lbs. * Over the course of his long and violent career, a severe physical toll was taken on Blackhawk. ** Blackhawk has been shot down at least seventeen times. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 4th story, & 1st story ** Blackhawk has survived at least eight airplane crashes. , , , , , , , & Three of these crashes were deliberate. , , & ** Blackhawk got a stab wound that left him hospitalized, in 1943. ** He received multiple bullet wounds in 1944, and has been gunshot-wounded at least six times since then. , , , , , & ** Blackhawk was subjected to prolonged severe torture at least thrice, , , and 1st story, and was shot up with unidentified sedatives at least once. ** He caught a dose of phosgene gas, in 1947, that had him bedridden for some time afterward. . ** In 1949 Blackhawk was the only survivor to crawl out of the wreckage of a collapsed government office building. ** Blackhawk has been knocked unconscious, or at least stunned, with a blow to the head, not less than forty-four times. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , twice in , , twice more in , , , , , , , , , , , , & | Trivia = * Blackhawk smoked a pipe until at least 1951. , , , , & * Blackhawk is the sole living great-grandson of early American lawman George Johnson. * Blackhawk served briefly as the President of the ancient land of Fusang. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Blackhawk (comics) | Links = }} Category:Quality Comics Characters Category:Blackhawk Squadron members Category:Military Characters